Jack
by January Lost
Summary: You'd probably prefer not to know Jack. Multi-chapter fic. Kiri and Narumi, one-sided Jack on Kiri.


**Beauty Pop Fanfiction; Multi-chapter Fic**

**Author Notes**: Meh, this chapter is soooooooo boring, so please forgive me. I have an idea that goes along with this so you must no abandon me on the first, boring chapter. MMerr. Drama and Naru-naru screaming will come in almost all of the chapter's after this, so do not reject me! XD Please review, by the way. Oh, I know that I used the same song twice, but I _reallly_ like the lyrics in that song, so deal with me. xD

**Disclaimer**: I DISCLAIM the fact that may present itself, that being that I own Beauty Pop. HOWEVER, I do claim the rights to Jack Kutsurou and this plot and any other characters that will be introduced later. Thank youuu.

**Jack**

**By**: January Lost.

Or just the start of something really, really beautiful  
Wrapped up and disguised  
As something really really ugly?  
--"_The Start of Something_", **Voxtrot.**

**Chapter One**-- _Jack_

"Well, class, I'd like to introduce the new student." Kiri didn't perk her head in interest because she could really care less. "Please come in, we'd all like to see you." Kiri turned her head on its side, cheek pressed against the coolness of the desk as she observed the other side of the classroom and the faces between herself and it. No one she really knew there, childhood faces that she had never really known.

"I'd like to introduce Kutsurou Jack," the teacher sounded pleased as she announced this name, Kiri could imagine the smile on her face. Maybe the kid was cute.

"Hey." The voice was familiar, but Kiri couldn't bring herself to look up. She didn't doubt that she probably knew him some way, from her past which she had long avoided thinking about. However, in her first-year she had been recalling a lot more then she wanted to. Oh well.

"Class, say hello to Kutsurou-kun," the sensei urged, Kiri almost feel the little blow of hair that the gesture of the teacher's hands.

"Nice to meet you Kutsurou-san," they kept it nice and formal. They would try to get to know him sure, and he would be popular for the limited amount of time his newness occurred. And then he would stick to his group and fade into the background and become normal, like the rest of them. He would rival in popularity to Shogou Narumi, their good looks and _kawaii_ personalities would appease to the age group, mostly the girls.

"Jack," Kiri's mouth made the name but her voice didn't speak it. She avoided looking up as he passed her desk, but she could see the hem of his shirt from where her gaze looked straight out from her head's position. A hand brushed along her desk, eyes probably doing the same thing to her face.

She assumed he was the one to say her name, for a familiar male voice whispered quietly as she dozed off, eyes shutting to the poetic murmur of, "_Ki-chan_."

--

_BBRRINGG--BUZZ--BUZZ_

The bell to release the first period class rang and buzzed off into the silence, signaling the student's shuffling and standing procedure. Their lack of goodbye was part of this well-made plan, though the teacher had punctuated in the beginning of the semester that she expected a very polite, _"Have a good day, Mariko-sensei"_ at the end of each her classes. She gazed at her students expectantly as they passed by her desk, but not one made a point to even look at her, much less spend a few words to express their departure. The teacher bristled.

Cho Mariko was a very typical High school teacher, her specialty not exactly on getting her class to listen and follow the rules no matter how much she indirectly implied them. She taught first and second year Algebra Two, an average class for second year and a more advanced subject for those who were only first-year students. Her teaching method was smooth and her class was well-known for their well-kept grades. Except for one student, the only student that Cho actually liked. It was sad, but it was true.

Kiri Koshiba. She wasn't a failure, no, Kiri maintained an average grade without doing anything. And if Cho meant not-doing-anything, she seriously meant it. This girl had a lack of participation, absences from class, and most of all a horrible skill at handing in homework. The girl seriously didn't know the meaning of it. Kiri handed in half-completed assignments with chocolate smudges blocking answers and cat scratches through the half that she didn't do.

But, every answer that Cho Mariko could actually see was _right_.

This girl, who slept in every single one of Cho's classes, was a _fucking genius _who had to potential to be something great, but ruined it by the way that she turned in assignments and lacked the energy to remain awake in her class. And when tests came around, the REAL tests, Kiri Koshiba got a nearly perfect score on every one, the only questions missed the ones at the end where she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Cho sighed and shook her head at the thought of her brightest student's lack of motive. The reason that Cho adored Kiri so much wasn't only because of the fantastic problem-solving skills that she had, but also the way that Kiri did take the chance to give her teacher a proper good-bye every time that she left the class.

Well, when Kiri woke up, that is.

The first-year had a problem with waking up with the bell. Cho claimed she was narcoleptic, or something, in the way that Kiri randomly fell asleep during classes and didn't wake up when the loud buzz of the bell came on. However, when the teenager did wake up, she took her time grabbing her bag before wandering out of the classroom, never forgetting to call after her a "_have a good day, Cho-sensei_". Though it wasn't as respectful as the teacher had wished, she could handle it, considering it was the only good-day that she ever got the whole day.

Today was no different, her student was dozing off, her head pressed against the desk at an awkward angle that would make her feel odd when she woke up. Cho smiled fondly at the girl, despite her bristling from her other student's lack of caring for her. She never had the heart to wake the girl and even when she had tried the multiple times that Kiri had fallen asleep, it was nearly impossible. Cho had begun to just leave the classroom, door unlocked or window open (they were on the first floor), for Kiri to get out whenever she decided it was time to wake up.

Though the window thing was odd, it had occurred on more then one occasion. The first time, after Cho had decided enough was enough, she locked the room and left without a care in the world for what happened to the girl. When she had come back at mid-second period, one where she had no students, she saw Kiri Koshiba in mid-climb out of the window. The girl blinked and then said her goodbyes, hopping out the opened window and walking slowly to where ever she needed to be next.

Cho was getting up, gathering her objects for break, when her eyes flickered upwards and noticed a second sleeping student. This kid was sitting in his chair; shoulders slacked and chin against his chest, sleeping like a baby. Cho Mariko raised an eyebrow, fairly confused about who it was. There had never been any sleepers in her class besides Kiri.

Then again, she had never had Jack in her class either.

She didn't know what to do in this situation. It was a different character then Kiri, and she hadn't experience with _this_ one yet. He looked bright enough and he had answered all of the questions that she had asked him correctly, but now he slept. Bringing her gaze over to Kiri, she tried to decide what was best to do. Leave the two students here? Wake them both up? Wake up Jack? Cho blinked her eyes in wonder.

"Mariko-sensei!" someone was calling her from the hallway. In this position she didn't know what to do. "Mariko-sensei!" The student's call didn't seem urgent; neither did this situation, but... "Mariko-sensei!" Waving her hand at the two slumbering students, Cho Mariko departed from the class, nodded towards the student that had called her name.

She had kept the door unlocked, and she was sure that nothing _bad_ would happen.

Not three minutes after the leaving of his teacher had Jack blinked open his eyes to reveal the room around him instead of the street which had filled his dreams. Memories weren't too pleasant when displayed over and over in ones head, especially one that was such a haunting visual. He tried to forget it already, tried not to dwell on the little things that were his past life. Now he was here.

Now he had to remember what he was _doing_ here...

He remembered something before falling asleep; it was his eyes being drawn all the way across the room again, across three rows. Three rows from him, four if you counted the row he was looking into, was someone who he had wanted to see. This person was the reason he was here. This person was the reason he had asked his parent to transfer him to this exact high school, because he wanted to see _her_. He recalled whispering something as he passed her by, going the way that was completely opposite to his seat, just to see her. His seat was across from hers, three rows away, theirs both in the middle of their rows. He had pushed past all of those people just to brush along her desk and her eyes hadn't even looked up.

He recalled sighing as well, saying that she would never forgive him, _never_ after what _happened_. Jack creased his brows and ran a hand through his ragged hair. He didn't know what to think of what he had been thinking. His look on life was always so negative before he slept. Perhaps that was why his dreams were so horrible.

Jack stretched back, throwing back his arms and yawning, stretching his mouth widely as he did so. He had assumed that he was the only one here, the only one who had slept over the period's end. He was wrong. He had, of course, forgotten her narcoleptic tendency to fall asleep in the most random of places. He had his eyes closed during the yawn, his body tilting back in the chair.

Then he heard the shuffling of the sleeping girl across the room shifting, the rustle of clothing as her body moved against them.

Then he fell.

It was loud. Yes, it was very jarring to the soul if you had been around or awake to hear it. But Kiri wasn't, and she still wasn't after his fall. She could sleep through anything, Jack hadn't remembered that. She didn't even move, much less jump up with her heart beating so fast that she couldn't breathe, which was a normal and reasonable reaction. Jack didn't know _what_ he had been expecting, but it wasn't that she would remain perfectly still after that racket.

He was in a jumble of limbs, legs flailing still in the air, arms awkwardly cracking as he brought them down on the floor to push himself up. He had hit his head twice, once on the back of the desk and once on the floor, leaving him with an ache and most likely a bump to show off to everyone later. He had the most embarrassed face ever on even though no one had been there to catch him in his strange position or had watched him fall. The blush on his cheeks burned as he rose from the ground, carefully peering over to what had made him collapse.

He hated to admit it, but he was slightly annoyed that the girl hadn't woken up at his fall. He was, in fact, embarrassed by it, and maybe having her wake up to that wasn't the smartest thing to wish for, but he at least wanted her to _notice_ him. He didn't come all of this way to sit back quietly and watch her play along with her life, he wanted to be a part of that life. And sadly, he didn't have the guts (at the moment) to approach or start a conversation with her at all.

And Jack knew how redundant he was sounding, but he knew it was because of _that_ incident.

It was stupid, but he assumed that if loud noises didn't wake her up, soft ones might. It was such a TV show cliché; he assumed it might work for real. So, he glanced from side to side, eyes flickering towards the closed door. He didn't want an audience to the act he was about to perform, especially because it was _so_ desperate.

"Kiri," softly, he said it, so softly. He looked upon her as the last letter fell from his lips, his eyes squinted in hopes that the murmur would wake her up.

The last thing he expected her to do was answer, though he had been hoping, he had thought it was dumb and pointless. Then her small lips moved, creating a single word, a word that had not passed her lips for five years.

"Jack."

That was all it took.

He was across the room in seconds, though his knees stung from his collapse and his hands hit all of the desks on his way over her. The back of his head throbbed with pain, sparkles of technicolor blinded his eyes from getting up way to fast, and he felt dizzy. But she had said his name. She remembered. She knew.

He was now kneeling at the side of her desk, one finger touching her cheek, begging for her to wake up. At least he knew that she remembered him, it would be hard to forget. But for her to say his name in her sleep, it was a miracle. It hadn't even been said in a scared voice, or a hateful one, just the soft murmur of dreamland. Jack was beaming.

"Kiri... Ki-chan," it was as soft as hers had been, as quiet, as dreamy. "Ki-chan..."

Slowly, so slowly that Jack found it painful, Kiri's dark brown eyes fluttered to life. Her charcoal eyelashes bent across her pale cheeks, the shadow of her eyelid under her eye. Half-lidded, her eyes flickered, trying to recognize who was standing in front of her, well, kneeling. Her eyes fled to the corner where the soft touch to her cheek had not stopped. She wasn't smiling; her face actually lacked an expression.

"Jack..." she said back, her voice rough with sleep."..." She abruptly rose. The name that she was going to repeat never made it back onto her lips.

She didn't glance at him again as she removed herself from her seat, so out of place and suddenly that Jack didn't know how to respond. His hand was in mid-air as she quickly shoved past him, only coming down onto the desk when the door shut beyond him. He blinked as a few moments passed. Then he heard the second bell ring, an alert that you should be in your class. Jack was lost, sitting there, staring blankly at the wall where Kiri's head once had laid in rest.


End file.
